Zero love (an orgianal story)
by MaximumLove121
Summary: this is a story iv ben working on i finaly finished it hope you enjoy.


_**Zero Love**_

_**In the normal world if you were a black haired pale emo kid with scars like me, you could fit in pretty well, but this isn't your world. This is ours the world where disobedient kids and orphans are hunted down. The survivors of raids form groups called "families." Most of the time they consist of an adult who grew up in a group or was an orphan, and the kids they have swarm to protect. This one adult is called a father or mother they watch over their "family" that is the way of this world. Here's where I come in, I'm Zero I'm 16 and I live in the dark cold subway with my "family" and our father Dimitri, who is the love of my life. Dimitri tells me being a "father" is hard but says what he is preparing me for is harder. I am to become the next boss which leads all the different families. This will be hard because Dimitri is a buff guy; he's wise and knows how to lead. Me on the other hand I'm a scrawny 16 year old boy. I'm immature and childish yet I'm supposed to lead all these people? How!? Well at least I'll always have Dimitri to help me. "Zero? What are you thinking about?" Dimitri questioned pulling me closer to him stroking my midnight black hair. Feeling his deep blue eyes fall on me I looked up to meet them with my deep emerald green. "I'm just scared of being the next boss." I admitted snuggling closer to him in the cold air seeking warmth and comfort. He took off his leather jacket and placed it around me holding me close as the rain pelted the roof of the tunnel some rain found its way in making the bitter cold of December worse. "Don't be my love. I'll be here to help you so it will be okay." He assured kissing me softly. For some reason I always cherish his kisses and I love yous. I mean you never know what will happen. The federation could find us and kill us any day. **_

_**A few months have passed, it's now mid-June. Despite the heat, me and Dimitri laid out in the grass of a park near one of our subway entrances. I smiled happily looking up at the sky then at Dimitri laying next to me his snow white hair gleaming in the still light rolling over onto his chest I kissed him lovingly. He smiled returning my kiss pulling me closer to him. "I love you Demi." I whispered kissing his cheek. "I love you too Z." he replied kissing me again. Tomorrow was the day I become the boss. On my birthday my life would change forever. We stood up to head back in when he forced me behind him looking around nervously I saw that we were surrounded and that evil federation leader Mike was standing just a few yards from my Dimitri with a gun pointed at his chest. "D-dimitri? What do we do?" I asked scared. "You run. Go down into the subway lose them in the maze I'll catch up with you. Go zero!" I nodded taking off dodging the spray of bullets following me. I don't know what happened to Dimitri I hope he will make it. I still need him. I ran through the maze losing my pursuers. Stopping to catch my breath, I saw Mike run his fingers through his dark brown hair as he stood pointing a gun at the cornered Dimitri. "Look Mike, you used to be one of us now you kill your own family?" Dimitri said, his voice shaking with fear. "You just don't get it do you! Living in fear and darkness fighting hunger should not be a way to grow up. Look at it this way. I'm saving you and your little lover." Mike grinned shooting Dimitri in the chest. He fell to the ground. "Dimitri!" I ran to his side. "Zero…go get out of here…I…love you." He said as he passed out. I stood up glaring at Mike throwing a rock knocking his gun out of his hand. Now that he was disarmed I could attack. Running at him with my switchblade I cut his arm and chest. "Zero come on you know you don't kill." He pleaded as I held my blade to his neck. "You're right so go! Get out of here! Before I change my mind!" With that said, he ran out. "Dimitri!?" he stirred. Good he's still alive barely but he's there. "Dimitri!? Zero!? What happened?" GB came running towards us. "GB helped me get Dimitri to our platform I need to treat him ASAP." She helped me carry him and treat his wound after a few hours he was awake. "Zero? Where is he sis?" he asked GB as I came up. "I'm right here love." I wanted to jump on him, but I knew it would hurt him so I just kissed him softly. I knew he didn't have much more time. He may be up, but the bullet is in his heart. Pretty soon it will kill him. "GB go down okay? I want to spend this time with him." I said an she nodded leaving. I laid down next to him as he closed his eyes holding my hand. "I love you, more than anything." There was no response he was gone my Dimitri died right in my arms. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it.**_

"_**Zero? We need you. If you're ready." GB said after the burial of Dimitri. "Yah, let's get this done." I just turned 17 and it's my turn to take over for Dimitri. "We are here to crown our new boss!" GB yelled standing next to me. "Let's give him a good cheer despite the sad times!" After she finished everyone cheered. She took Dimitri's jacket and handed it to me. Following what I was told to do by my love before he died, I put it on. "This is a new era! We will live on! My family and yours!" I screamed making everyone cheer louder. I have to live on for him. "How about a food run?" GB said after the ceremony was over and everyone returned to their normal tasks. "Yah sounds good." I smiled grabbing my bag walking out with GB as soon as we got to the market I saw Mike with his little group of grunts. I couldn't help it I had to get my revenge for my Dimitri. "Mike!" I yelled walking over to him. "Aww if it isn't little lover boy. Wait are you the new boss? Even better." "You! You took him! You killed my Dimitri!" I could hardly recognize my own voice, so twisted with anger and hate. Mike just grinned and pulled out a gun shooting me in the arm. Thankfully he just grazed it. I stood there in anger. "Zero calm down get your food and go home just leave him." I herd Dimitri's voice. "I….fine." "Aww what's wrong! Scared!" mike was trying to get me to turn around but I didn't listen I just got the food in a daze and walked back to the subway. Once safe inside I gave her the food going to my platform holding a picture of Dimitri supporting my head on my hand the tears just started flowing. I miss him….I can't live without him. A single tear drop landed on the picture it soaked in and disappeared I dropped to the pillow falling into a deep sleep. **_

_**I have to live on for him for my family. I stood up walking to Dimitri's grave in the meadow. "Dimitri, I miss you. It's been a year since you died. I've been taking care of them like I promised you. I wish you could be here. Anna had her baby she named him Demi, after you." I sighed walking back inside GB was standing there. "I know you miss him." She said hugging me. "Yah I do. I'm sorry I've been a bit of a sad sack this past year." I smiled looking at her. "Yah it was annoying but it's okay. You were close to my brother. You have every right to be upset." She said walking off. Gee thanks. Every day I worry I'll end up like Dimitri. I don't want to die but then again I do so I can be with him. GB ran back up to me a big grin on her face. "Go to your platform! Now you'll love your surprise!" I looked at her questioning her sanity for a moment then I walked to my platform. "Hey there cutie." No way! It can't be! I'm seeing things! I have to be. Should I be questioning my own sanity? Am I really seeing Dimitri? "Dimitri? How?" I said my voice shaking with fear and confusion. "Mike did it. He went to some lab and they traded his life for mine. It took them awhile but here I am." He said pulling me close. It was him. "Wait Mike did this? No way. He hated me." "No he didn't. He left me a note to give you." I looked at the paper taking it. The note read, "Dear Zero, I feel horrible for what I did to Dimitri I mean well what I did to you. After all you are my little brother and I'm sorry I killed him but I found a way to fix it. I'm giving my life in place of his. I warn you though they are still after all of you. Be careful little bro. Your brother, Mike" I looked up at Dimitri tearing up. "It's okay love I'm here." He pulled me close kissing me softly. Mike was my brother…I never knew. It's not like I can do anything now though. He gave me my Dimitri back. Thanks Mike. **_

_**It's been a few weeks now. Things are normal having to hide from the federation and scramble for food. Just like it was before except I'm finally the boss and everyone, even my Dimitri, says that I have surpassed him. I love you Dimitri. We can take care of them together. **_


End file.
